


day 12: graveyard shift

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: bucky works late, steve comforts him





	day 12: graveyard shift

**Author's Note:**

> wow two posted in a day? let's hope i can keep this up until i'm actually caught up. writing this one was fun, so i hope you enjoy!

When Steve came home from drawing outside, his heart dropped when he saw that Bucky still wasn’t home, and remembered that he wouldn’t be for a while. He’d picked up the graveyard shift at the docks, in addition to his normal day shift, and even though Steve understood (they always paid the guys who took the shift more), he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

He obviously had his own reasons for feeling this way. Was it so wrong of him to want Bucky at his side, to simply spend time with him? But selfishness aside, Steve was worried about him. Everyday Bucky came home with aches and pains all over his body, exhausted. He would wake up sore and go to work to do it all over again. 

Anyone could see the physical effects, but Steve could see right through him and see the emotional toll it was taking on him. Despite it, Bucky always put on a smile, the one that made Steve weak every time, except it didn’t reach his eyes and it broke Steve’s heart. 

Steve knew there wasn’t any point in trying to stay up for Bucky to come home since he wouldn’t be back until around eight in the morning. The best he could do was go to sleep and try to wake up before Bucky got back.

This plan didn’t work out exactly how Steve would’ve wanted it to, as he woke up feeling that Bucky had wedged himself in his usual spot in between Steve and the wall. He repositioned himself onto his side to be able to look at Bucky. His hair, too long because Steve hadn’t gotten around to cutting it, was a mess of soft curls on his head. The almost constant furrow in his brow was now but a memory. He was completely still, the only movement being the rise and fall of his chest from breathing. He finally looked at peace.

In other words, he was beautiful, and he was Steve’s.

The early morning light streaming through the windows must’ve woken him up, his eyelids fluttering open to meet Steve’s.

“Good morning, Buck,” Steve said. 

“Mornin’,” he replied, voice still hoarse from lack of use. He buried his face into the space where Steve’s neck met his shoulder, Steve placing a kiss on his head. Mornings like these he knew Bucky just wanted to be held, and Steve was perfectly content with obliging.

“Stevie?” He lifted his head to look him in the eye. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you. I know I’m not here a lot of the time, but…yeah. I love you.” They moved to be on their sides and connect their lips in a kiss. Steve’s hands gently carded through Bucky’s hair, the motion comforting for both. These were the kisses Bucky loved the most, the one where it didn’t seem like one was trying to win a battle for control (although Bucky couldn’t say he minded those either) but rather seeking closeness, a union, intimacy. 

Unlike the first couple times they kissed like this, Bucky’s heart wasn’t racing. He didn’t feel like time had stopped, or any of those other clichés. Instead, he felt like he was home, like all the stress and fatigue had bled out of him to give way to other emotions. 

To Bucky’s dismay, Steve pulled away to catch his breath. “You should get some sleep,” he said, climbing off the bed.

“Not without you,” he insisted. “Stay?” Steve still looked like he wasn’t sure, so Bucky added, “Please?”

“You know I can’t say no to you.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
